1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust device, more particularly to an exhaust device with an electric generator for operating a load, such as a lamp unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional exhaust device with a light-emitting capability is shown to be adapted to be mounted on an exhaust pipe 10 of a vehicle. The exhaust device includes an inner tube 11 disposed to surround the exhaust pipe 10, an outer tube 12 surrounding the inner tube 11, and first and second annular members 13, 14 disposed between the inner and outer tubes 11, 12. The first and second annular members 13, 14 are spaced apart from each other, and the first annular member 13 is closer to the distal end of the exhaust pipe 10 as compared to the second annular member 14. The first and second annular members 13, 14 further define a space 17 stuffed with high-temperature stuffing material. A lamp unit includes a set of lamps 15 mounted on the first annular member 13 and spaced angularly apart from each other. The lamps 15 are connected to a power source, such as a car battery, through the use of electrical wires 16 to permit operation of the same.
The following are some of the drawbacks of the aforesaid conventional exhaust device:
1. It is noted that the lamps 15 are connected to the power source of the vehicle through the electrical wires 16. The electrical wires 16 are usually connected to a rear taillight or a brake light of the vehicle so that power can be supplied to the lamps 15. As such, when the electrical wires 16 are exposed from the vehicle body, they will have an adverse affect on the appearance of the latter. On the other hand, if the electrical wires 16 are hidden within the vehicle body, difficulties in the installation of the exhaust device will be encountered.
2. Since the lamps 15 are fixed on the first annular member 13, the light-emitting effect is static and monotonous. Although it is feasible to render a dynamic light-emitting effect with the use of an electronic lamp controller, additional costs are incurred.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an exhaust device with an electric generator for operating a load, such as a lamp unit, so as to overcome the afore said drawbacks of the prior art.
Accordingly, an exhaust device of this invention comprises:
a housing including a tubular wall with a tube axis, the tubular wall having an inlet end portion adapted to be connected to a source of exhaust gas, and a generator confining portion opposite to the inlet end portion along the tube axis, the housing further including a mounting wall disposed in the generator confining portion and transverse to the tube axis, the mounting wall having a first side facing toward the inlet end portion and a second side opposite to the first side along the tube axis, the mounting wall being formed with a shaft hole through the first and second sides, the shaft hole being aligned with the tube axis, at least one of the tubular wall and the mounting wall being formed with a vent so that the exhaust gas received from the source at the inlet end portion can be discharged from the housing;
a drive unit including a drive shaft disposed in the housing, the drive shaft extending along and being rotatable about the tube axis and having an inner shaft section and an outer shaft section that extends through the shaft hole in the mounting wall, the drive unit further including an impeller disposed in the housing proximate to the inlet end portion and connected to the inner shaft section such that the exhaust gas received from the source at the inlet end portion can drive rotation of the drive shaft; and
an electric generator including a stator mounted on the second side of the mounting wall and a rotor coupled to the outer shaft section of the drive shaft such that the rotor is rotatable with the drive shaft relative to the stator so as to generate electricity.
Preferably, a lamp unit is connected electrically to and is powered by the electric generator such that the exhaust device is capable of emitting light.